The Curse Story of Two Brothers
by Sherry Ai von Ichihara
Summary: Ryoma has a brother. But his brother was not really his family blood relative. He was been taken in by Echizen Nanjiro, the famous world tennis player. Because he was older than Ryoma, his name was Echizen Ryoga. And so... Ryoma life soon became chaos.


**The Cruel Story of Two Brothers**

**Chapter 1 : My Brother, Echizen Ryoga, is A Demon.**

Hi. This is me Echizen Ryoma, The Prince and the cocky rookie of Seigaku. This is the story of my brother, Echizen Ryoga. You will be wondering how come I'm going to talk about him? Isn't he cool or good-looking?

True. I would say yes he's cool and good-looking _and _smart. He works at the government office after graduated from a famous university in Japan. But on the second thought… No I don't admire him nor worship him, I Hate Him!

Yup. You heard me, I Hate Him. Let's get on to the story shall we?

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Time to wake up!!" Ryoma's mother, Echizen Rinko shouted upstairs, trying to wake him up. "Don't let your friend wait for you outside! So Hurry up!"

Echizen Nanjirou, Ryoma's father, who is reading the newspapers (except there's a picture book inside), acting turning the papers to the other page, and said to his lovely wife.

"Rin-chan! I think you don't need to wake him up, just punish him if he's late for school." he still eying on the newsp—picture book actually… "Right, Nanako?"

Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, watering the plants in the garden, replied to her uncle. "Uncle, I think it would be better to wake him up. Ryoga! Could you…" she trailed off, seeing Ryoga going upstairs with his hands in his pockets.

_Upstairs…_

Snore….. Snore…. Snore….

Now Ryoma was in his room. Hugging his pillow, dreaming peacefully, with his cat, Karupin beside him, sleeping, until…..

_SPLASH!! MEEEAAAOOOOW!!_

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Ryoma woke up. His hair and his pajamas were soaked in water, like a person who fell into lake. He looked up seeing his brother, grinning evilly while other hand was holding a big bucket.

"Rise and Shine! Chibisuske!" Ryoga messed Ryoma's hair, greeting, "Wow, first time in the morning, you've been soaked wet!" He clutched his stomach laughing like a wild hyena.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA!!!!!!!" Ryoma screamed, scowled seeing his hair standing up as spiky as a porcupine. "YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY!!"

"Not in a gazillion years! Shorty!" Ryoga chuckled, heading to the door, and then he turned, "Hey, Shorty! Nice hairstyle, look for me if you want to! Hahaha…"

_Slam._

"I HATE YOU!!!" Ryoma yelled on top of his lungs. Eventually he still got up and change. Poor Karupin, which he was sad to see his master was soaked and hated his brother, he wished that both of them get together. He soon went downstairs to eat his meal.

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

_Outside the gates of Echizen Residence. _

"Man! What takes Ryoma so long?" Momoshiro complained, checking his watch. "We're going to be late for school!"

_Creak--- Clack._

Someone opened the gates. Momoshiro craned his neck to see who it is, hoping its Ryoma. Unfortunately, the person is Ryoga. He was wearing a smart business suit, matched with a red tie. He walked down the path, didn't notice Momoshiro's presence.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" Momoshiro greeted, bowing in a polite way.

Ryoga halted, looking at Momoshiro, plastering a smile on his face, "Ohaiyo, Momoshiro-kun, sorry about letting you to wait outside the gates on a beautiful day."

"Iie. It's nothing. I can wait actually."

"Oh that's good. For your information, he suddenly wet his pants in his bed this morning." said Ryoga, making Momoshiro raised one eyebrow at him, thinking what he just said, "Oh, look at the time! I've to go now."

Ryoga taking his briefcase and continue his way to work, waving his hand to Momoshiro, "Have fun at school!"

"Okay! Take care, Ryoga-san!"

_BANG! SLAM!_

"Ittedekimasu!" Ryoma rushed out from his house, slamming the door behind him. He greeted his sempai. "Sorry, Momo-chan-sempai! We can go to school now."

Ryoma jumped on the back of the bike, waiting for him to start riding, but he was snickering, gripping the handles of the bike, trying to stop.

Ryoma shouted, "GET A HOLD TO YOURSELF, MOMO-CHAN-SEMPAI!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he gripped his neck, shaking him; in other words… almost choking him.

"Ryoma…did you....haha…really…ha…wet your…bed?" Momoshiro finally got alive from his Kohai strong grip. Which he was now inhaling fresh air as much as he could get.

Ryoma slanted his head, looking at Momshiro, "No. I'm not that careless. Momo-chan-sempai. Who would wet his/her bed at this age anyway?" he shrugged.

"You would…"

_SMACK!_

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Momoshiro wailed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard that!" Ryoma hissed, putting his hand in his pocket. "That was a payback; could we just go to school now?"

"Fine. Fine. We're going now."

'_Stupid Nii-san. I really hate him all of my soul.' _Ryoma thought, as the wind flow through his hair.

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

There. That was the first scene in the story. I could tell no one, my friends or my family members, know my brother true nature **At All**. An evil scary demon posing as a handsome guy, everyone has been blinded by his looks. Only the one who knows – the youngest child in the family.

Okay. Continue…

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

_In the government office…_

"Ryoga-kun, please finish this document, and handle to the Chief before 12 o'clock, _sharp._" said Ichinomiya-san, Ryoga's workmate, putting the folder on top of a pile of books and papers.

"Aa. I will." replied Ryoga, eying on the screen of his laptop. His ten fingers swift across the keyboard, typing the documentaries; time passed by, he was going to finish the last sentence and calculation. Suddenly his one streak of hair sprang up.

He panicked. Searching through the drawers of folders and books, and founded a mirror, a bottle of gel and a comb. He then started looking at himself through the mirror, while his hands were doing away their job.

Not far away from his work seat, his manager, who is a mid-aged woman, wore spectacles, and tied her hair up into a bun, letting her bands fell down from her ears. She was ordering her under men some files from other offices.

"Hiroshi-kun, here's the file from the government tax office. Could you sort it out?" she handed out to him. "And Suzuki-kun. These are the books and documents from our sister office, separate them to each of our secretaries equally, if you please."

"Understood, manager." They chorused together, and went back to their respective seats.

When Suzuki was going to sit, he saw Ryoga, combing his hair with gel looked at the mirror. He could feel heat is going to reach his ears, why? Easy. He also hated Ryoga. Pretty much.

He walked towards Ryoga's seat, a black aura surrounded him. He stood there, purposely coughed to get his attention. But Ryoga kept tidying his hair didn't care who is standing there. Even though the aura was so tense with murder presence, which whoever sits beside avoided immediately.

Ryoga. You know… still combing his hair…

Suzuki knew that no matter how many times he coughs or call, Ryoga wouldn't answer. He walked to the manager's seat.

"Ahem, manager. Ryoga-kun is…" The manager looked up, saw what was Ryoga doing. She glance at Suzuki, eye-contracting him 'yes-i-know-what-to-do'. Suzuki sees her stormed to Ryoga, he hid a grin. '_You're so busted, Echizen Ryoga! Kekeke…' _

"Ryoga-kun. We are working because of the citizen's tax, we have the responsibility to work hard, not sitting here doing some ridiculous nonsense things," she paused, clearing her throat. "About your hair, it won't be a hindrance if your hair stands up. Plus doing your hair during work hours would be a bit…slacking off? Stop it right now. Do you understand?"

She waited for a response, but Ryoga asked,

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Eh? Ah. It's fine if you understand." His manager said, going to depart. Ryoga suddenly said which make his manager stopped.

"I _don't _understand it at all." He stood up.

"Eh?!"

"With all due respect, you went to the washroom just to check your make up or putting lipstick on your lips eight times a day. You take ten minutes each time. In short you take one hour and twenty minutes of working hour making up."

"Eh! That's just…" Ryoga cut in smoothly again.

"Compared to your one hour and twenty minutes to my hair care that is fifteen minutes, our hair always has to be take care. Good ideas flowed to me whenever I combed them."

His manager burst to him, "However that's…!" Ryoga gave him a cold stare. She hushed immediately.

"Compared to that, do you know that the chemicals in the makeup would harm your skin?"

"Well…yeah…" she agreed, looking at Ryoga.

"It's fine, if you understand." Said Ryoga, seated himself and continue combing his hair. "Please go back to your seat."

"Hai." His manager said. You could comment that she was shocked and disbelief that one of her under men argued with her, hence he won the battle. She turned to Suzuki and told him not to say a word anymore.

Suzuki nodded his head, glared at Ryoga, cursing under his breath, thinking. '_This is not over yet! Ryoga.' _

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

Let's pause here for a while. My brother would bet his life in order to talk a person down. Her vast stock of knowledge wouldn't even lose to any master. True he doesn't care who it is or how high the ranking it is, he still beat that guy whenever that guy insults him or disagree.

Done. Back to the story.

**Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story- Cruel Story**

_At Seishun Gakuen, somewhere near the tennis courts._

The Regulars were taking a short break after they practice with their teammates. They were talking about their family issues. Everyone was chatting away, until…

"Oh, speaking of siblings. Did you know that being the youngest in the family is so cool?!" Momoshiro stated.

"Sou, sou! I agree with Momo-chan!" said Eiji. "I'm the fourth youngest child in the family, my brothers and sisters love me very much! Nyah~"

"Well… I'm the middle child, I couldn't say I agree or not. But I think Yuuta would shout and scream." Said Fuji, smiling innocently, "How about you Ryoma? You're the youngest son under the Echizen family."

Ryoma scowled, "Fuji-sempai, don't ever mention him in front of me." He pulled down his cap, hiding his anger.

"Eh? Why you don't what to? Lots of people like him and admire him." said Oishi, "Even I do. Last time you told me about Ryoga's method: 'how to prevent gangster bully you in dark alleys', it really work last week."

The sentence made Ryoma's eyes widened and snapped at Oishi.

"USO?! YOU REALLY DID THAT RIDICULOUS THING?!"

"Un. Of course I did that."

"WON'T YOU GET EMBARRESSED OR SOMETHING?!"

"No. It protected me. Why would I be embarrassed?"

"OH GOD!!" Ryoma shouted to the sky and sat down furiously. Thinking back what did he tell them.

"Ne. Ne. Oishi, could you tell us what the method is?"

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**Monday, 1.30 p.m. **_

_**In the changing room.**_

_Sunrays of the bright sunbathed down to the streets of Tokyo. Rays gave out a warm and welcoming feeling, brightening up the place; but in the school compound of Seishun Gakuen, you wouldn't say it's in peace anymore._

"_Oishi! What happened to your cheek?! It's been swollen! And your back! OH MY GOD! It's bruised!!" said Eiji in a worried tone; he was like taking over Oishi's mother hen mode. _

_Everyone looked to Oishi in front of his locker, who just took off his school uniform. They saw his upper body has large black and green bruises. Some parts of his arm were swollen._

_Tezuka walk front and asked, "Oishi. What happened to you?"_

"_Oh, Tezuka. It's nothing actually you don't need to worry about." said Oishi, rubbing his arm, forcing himself to smile. "I already see the doctor, during lunch time. He said there's nothing about it."_

"_That a lie." said Fuji immediately. "You were having a meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei at that time."_

_Oishi was shocked, looking at Fuji in disbelief. "F-Fuji, h-how did y-you?!"_

"_I was passing by, but I didn't see you in class doing you duty, so I asked your classmates." Fuji answered, a smile still plastered on his face. "I didn't expect you were lying at us."_

"_Ha… expected from the Tensai of our team." Oishi laughed bitterly. Ryoma spoke out all of a sudden._

"_I didn't get bully by them, the Dead Alley Demons."_

"_YOU WHAT?!" they all yelled. _

"_Not even a scratch?!" _

"_Nope."_

"_Not a tiny, tiny little bit?!"_

"_Nope."_

"_THAT'S JUST INSIANE?!"_

"_Look, since I use that alley to walk back home, Ryoga-nii-san taught me how to prevent them to bully me." Ryoma explained. The Regulars widen their eyes._

"_Ryoga-san did?!"_

"_How? How? Tell us!" said Oishi, who's now getting excited._

_Guess there's no choice. Ryoma thought. He stood in front of them, ruffled his hair. His hair soon became messy like a madman. His shirt has been buttoned open revealing his inner singlet. Ryoma also made his eye balls rolled back, showing whiteness of it. He was like a ghost walking through the dark._

"_Are you sure this is the method, Ryoma?" said Oishi, analyzing him from head to toe._

"_Yeah, Ryoma. You sure looked like a monster." commented Momoshiro, shivering._

_Ryoma tidied his hair and buttoned his shirt again, yelled at them, "That is what he told me!! God dammit! If you want to ignore then do it! It's none of my business!!"_

_Everyone was stunned. You look at me; I look at you. Tezuka suddenly opened his mouth and said…_

"_Ryoma, 20 laps for saying vulgar language, NOW!"_

"_What The F***!"_

"_30 !!"_

_Darn it. Ryoma cursed in his mind. He walked out the changing room and started running._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

"Wow! That really work?!" Eiji said, hugging his best friend.

"Sure, it scared most the daylights out of them." replied Oishi, chuckling slightly to Eiji.

While the rest of the Regulars were talking freely, Ryoma was sitting away from them. Heat and fire were burning inside him. He gritted his teeth, trying to think a way to execute his so-called cool brother, but he couldn't. Why? Because he is a demon from hell.

-------------------------------------

**Author: Well, that's the first chapter of the story! Quite long but funny. I got that idea from my friend; he kept talking to me how he hates his brother, even though I didn't meet him.****However I still can think of him at home doing some funny weird stuff. Okay, I'm done here. Please wait patiently for the next chapter! **

**RATE & REVEIWS!! Honest opinion pls!**


End file.
